Hard yuuyu
by starplisetsky018
Summary: lo que dice el titulo, entren si desean.


Yuuri Katsuki era una persona descrita por sus conocidos como alguien de personalidad tranquila, relajada, dócil, amable, cordial, tímida, introvertida… algunas de estas expresiones son por las que el japonés es conocido por la gente cercana a el.

Aunque todo lo dicho antes era una exageración con lo que en realidad lo describía en aquellos momentos a solas con su pareja.

—Yu… Yuuri… ba-basta…

Yuri Plisetsky jadeaba hundiendo su rostro contra la almohada intentando disminuir el ruido ocasionado por sus gemidos.

En el centro del mullido lecho, el rubio estaba sostenido en la cama por sus temblorosas rodillas, la parte superior de su cuerpo contra la cama dejando elevados sus glúteos, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, mordía la almohada contra su rostro mientras el vibrador en el interior de su ano elevaba sus niveles de excitación por los aires.

Apoyado contra la pared, el japonés disfrutaba el sublime espectáculo delante de sus ojos con lujuria, las pupilas dilatas y la sonrisa de medio lado que portaba delataban su diversión personal, soportando la molesta sensación de su erección siendo presionada por el jean de sus pantalones.

— ¿Por qué lo haría gatito? — Cuestiono con voz enronquecida — Te has portado muy mal estos días — Añadió con falso lamento, apretando con su pulgar un botón en el pequeño control contra su mano, subiendo la velocidad del vibrador

Un agudo grito salio de los labios del rubio que apretó sus ojos con fuerza haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas quedaran pegadas entre sus pestañas a causa de la fuerte sacudida en su interior, crispo sus dedos sintiendo una corriente recorrer hasta la punta de su pene ya recubierto por el líquido pre-seminal. Yurio llamo el nombre de su amante antes de corerrse, manchando las sabanas con el espeso liquido blanquecino.

Jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, sus extremidades tambaleando como gelatina lo sostenían todavía y el vibrador había disminuido la velocidad en su interior junto a espasmos por su reciente liberación afectaba su cuerpo.

—Ka- Kastsu… don…

Los cristalizados ojos jade se encontraron con las brasas ambarinas del japonés que se acercaba a pasos lentos para colocar una mano en la mejilla del rubio, despegando los cabellos adheridos a su rostro a causa del sudor.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso Yurio — Mientras con su mano ocupada por el control del vibrador se quitaba los lentes con la otra iniciaba un recorrido por toda la espalda del rubio — Nunca mas — Continuaba bajando sus manos, apagando el vibrador mientras lanzaba el control a un lado junto a sus lentes — ¿de acuerdo, gatito? — Llego hasta sus glúteos, tanteando su entrada con dos dedos.

Para el procedente de Rusia no era algo sorprendente esa actitud de Yuuri, su novio por que aparentaba tranquilidad era muy celoso y a el como todo buen novio, le encantaba jugar a quebrar la faceta tranquila que adoptaba para no dejar libre esa parte de su personalidad. Pero esa personalidad tranquila se había roto después de tres días ignorándolo, realizando videochats con su amigo hasta altas horas de la noche y siguiendo el coqueteo de alguna que otra de sus fans mas tranquilas.

—Yuu… ¡mfgh!

El rubio extendió sus parpados de par a par sintiendo su rostro aun mas caliente que antes.

En poco tiempo el japonés había extraído de su interior el vibrador, deslizando su lengua dentro de su ya muy lubricada entrada sujetándolo por las caderas haciendo imposible cualquier alejamiento que quisiera hacer. Su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar cuando su miembro volvía a estar erecto.

Maldijo a su novio y a su jodida resistencia, él muy desgraciado no se había venido ni una sola vez, es más, seguía completamente vestido, ¿en cambio el? Estaba completamente desnudo, con el trasero al aire como si fuera una puta, se había corrido dos veces, una con los dedos del japonés en su interior, con el vibrador, y ahora seria la tercera si Yuuri no paraba de lamer su entrada y de masturbarlo.

—Nunca más… Katsudon nunca… mas lo hare — Dijo con dificultad jadeando, a estas alturas ya le importaba su orgullo que estaba por los suelos — por favor…

El japonés detuvo sus acciones, esbozando una sonrisa ladina antes de preguntar.

— ¿Por favor qué, gatito?

Yuri humedeció sus labios encontrando su voz para poder hablar sin tener que gemir, giro su cabeza a un lado para chocar su mirada con la ambarina fija en el.

—Follame

¡Oh! Cuantas ganas tenia de golpear esa estúpida sonrisa ladina del rostro del katsudon. El japonés dejo un ligero beso en la espalda descubierta del rubio para comenzar a desabrocharse sus pantalones.

—Gatito, no tenemos condón

Molesto a sabiendas de la respuesta que tendría.

—Me importa una mierda si es con eso o no — Dijo desesperado, moviendo hacia atrás sus caderas para chocar contra el notorio bulto en los pantalones del japonés — Puedes venirte las veces que te dé la gana adentro, pero follame de una maldita vez.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al no escuchar respuesta, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Yuuri sobre su espalda, solo escuchaba el sonido sordo de la ropa al caer al piso, de alguna forma la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería lo excitaba… se había convertido en un maldito adicto al sexo a los dieciséis por culpa del katsudon que tenia por pareja.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando de un movimiento, Yuuri lo tomo de su cintura quedando de frente, el japonés hizo gala de la flexibilidad de su lindo rubio acomodando las piernas de este sobre sus hombros para comenzar a adentrarse de forma controlada, gimiendo ante la gloria y satisfacción de sentir como su pene era envuelto de forma apretada en el cálido interior de Yurio. Los aruños en su espalda solo hacían que deseara adentrarse con fuerza sobre el pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

—Estas muy profundo… no quiero que seas gentil idiota… no lo seas…

—No me provoques bebe — Saco su miembro hasta la punta, bajo su cabeza para atrapar uno de los rosáceos pezones dentro de su boca sosteniendo con firmeza las caderas del rubio — No me provoques.

Repitió adentrándose de una estocada con fuerza, Yuri arqueo su espalda de forma grácil presionando las uñas con fuerza en la ancha espalda de su amante.

— ¡Ahí! — Lo sintió tocar su próstata — Vamos Yuuri mas rápido, ¿o acaso esto es todo lo que tu edad te permite?

Lo siguiente que salió de sus labios eran gritos ahogados que se mezclaba con sus gemidos y los jadeos de Yuuri, quien sin ningún remordimiento empujaba con fuerza y de forma brusca en el interior de su gatito malcriado haciéndolo tocar el cielo, mientras dejabas varias marcas de besos a la vista en el blanco torso del rubio, marcas rojas que dentro de unas horas se tornarían moradas, de igual forma el también tendría las marcas de uñas enterradas en su espalda, marcas que no tendría problema alguno en exhibirlas por la mañana para dejar un tierno bochorno en Yuri.

Apreciaba su fino rostro contraído por el placer, las ligeras lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y los adorables gemidos que brotaban de los rosáceos labios, ahora rojos de tanto que los había mordisqueado al comienzo de todo.

Después de que Yuri derramo su esencia entre sus estómagos, embistió unas veces mas para derramarse dentro de el, dejando al rubio con una extraña sensación satisfactoria recorrer su cuerpo.

Notando el cansancio de Yurio los giro a ambos sin despegar la unión de sus cuerpos.

— ¿Cansado? — pregunto jugando con los cabellos rubios.

En respuesta Yuri levanto su mirada soñolienta, observándolo con ojos adormecidos a causa del cansancio que sentía.

—Descansa bebe, mas tarde seguiremos hablando.

El rubio le saco la lengua, sacándole una sonrisa a el de gracia. Agotado, el rubio apoyo su cabeza en el torso de su novio antes de caer rendido ante Morfeo.

* * *

Ange no se como funciona esta cosa de fanfiction todavía, espero que te haya gustado corazón y aunque se que no lo leerás hasta dentro de unos meses igual lo escribí con cariño por ser tu OTP

Si alguien lee esto aviso que es el primer smut que escribo, espero que no me haya salido horrible. espero que sus ojos no estén sangrando por mis algún horror ortográfico que me haya tirado.


End file.
